


Lost

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, Gen, Horror, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: McDavid and Lucic are lost in Rogers Place and something is hunting them.





	

Connor couldn’t believe he had managed to get lost in the new arena. He was on the top level and somehow ended up in a section of the arena that he didn’t recognize. There didn’t seem to be anyone else around to ask directions from so he took his best guess at the direction he thought the elevators might be. As he walked through the hall, his steps completely silent on the grey carpeting that matched the colour of the walls he started to feel a little uneasy, like something was watching him. He pushed the feeling aside, telling himself that it was just because he was alone in an unfamiliar place. Probably just his imagination working overtime. He quickened his pace a little though, breaking into a jog as the hair on the back of his neck started to stand up. He rounded the corner and ran straight into Lucic.

“Sorry,” he apologized as the bigger man steadied him. It was like running into a brick wall and Connor was happy that he didn’t have to face Looch down on the ice.

“Don’t worry about it Connor,” Lucic said, shrugging it off as though Connor’s 190 pounds were nothing. “Why the hurry?”

“Um no reason,” Connor said thinking he’d never hear the end of it if he admitted to being spooked. He looked around Lucic for the elevators. He was disappointed to see nothing but more hall. “What are you doing down here?” he asked hoping he could just follow Lucic out of here without admitting to being lost.

“Just you know,” Lucic answered shiftily. “Familiarizing myself with the place.”

Connor frowned suspiciously. “So you know where the elevators are then?”

A loud crash from behind one of the locked doors on Connor’s left saved Lucic from answering as they both jumped.

They looked at each other sheepishly.

“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t,” Connor offered.

“Deal,” Lucic agreed.

“Do you think we should see what that was?” They both had their passes that opened most of the doors in the arena.

Before Lucic could answer a sound, like a dog scratching at a metal door, came from the room. The hairs on the back of Connor’s neck stood up again and his heart started beating faster with a panic he didn’t understand. This was Roger’s Place, his arena. There was nothing to be afraid—

“Run,” Lucic’s voice was low and he tugged on Connor’s arm. “Now!”

Something split through the middle of the metal door and Connor took off down the hall after Lucic.

“Maybe we should try one of these doors?” Connor suggested as they pounded down the hall.

“They’re just suites,” Lucic answered. “We’d be trapped!”

“Well we can’t just keep running!”

“There!” Lucic pointed ahead.

Connor had never been so happy to see an elevator.

“Come on,” he muttered as Lucic swiped his pass and jabbed at the down button. They could hear the whir of the elevator, taking its time to come to their level. Connor watched the hall they had just run down. He guessed whatever had been in that room wasn’t in there any longer. A low growl echoed down the hall and Connor yelped as a massive blue-grey animal that resembled a dog charged towards them.

The elevator doors slid open and Lucic jumped inside before they were fully open, dragging Connor in with him, and frantically hitting the close button.

As the doors slid shut a weight slammed into them from the other side and Connor didn’t start breathing again until the elevator was moving slowly towards the ground level.

“What the hell was that thing?” he asked sliding down the back of the elevator to sit on the floor.

“I have no idea,” Lucic said.

Connor looked up at him. Lucic looked a lot paler than usual which made Connor inclined to believe him. He sighed and leaned forward, his head resting on his knees.

“Connor,” Lucic said.

“Yeah?” Connor asked without looking up.

“I didn’t say anything,” Lucic said tensely.

Connor looked up. “But I heard—”

“Connor,” Lucic’s voice said again but Connor was looking right at him and Lucic’s lips never moved.

“I think it’s in the elevator shaft,” Lucic said quietly.

There was a soft thump and the gentle click of claws could be heard on the roof of the elevator.

“We need to get out of here,” Lucic said, his voice so low Connor could barely hear it.

Connor carefully stood up and eased his way over to the doors, next to Lucic.

Lucic hit the emergency stop button, swiping his hand over the controls to send the elevator back up as they leapt out.

The beast crashed through the roof of the elevator but was once again too slow as the doors closed, trapping it inside as the elevator began to move again.

Connor and Lucic took off running again. They reached the stairs, slamming through the door and bolting down the steps, the sounds echoing in the otherwise empty space.

_Almost there,_ Connor thought as they raced down one flight after another until they reached the very last one and burst through the doors into the dimly lit underground parkade.

“My car’s just over there,” Connor said, voice echoing as he led the way.

Connor skidded to a stop as he heard Lucic cry out behind him. He looked back and saw his teammate lying on the concrete, the dog-like beast standing over him, its teeth at Lucic’s throat. As Connor stared it looked up at him with a snarl and Connor started backing away, not wanting to break eye contact with the beast.

Behind him he heard his name echoing through the parkade in Lucic’s voice and his blood ran cold as he turned his head to see three sets of glowing eyes and muscular dog-like bodies slipping through the semi-darkness towards him.


End file.
